


你想开点

by Slowstew



Category: Real Person Fiction, 阴阳怪气
Genre: M/M, 茄蕾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowstew/pseuds/Slowstew
Summary: attention：ooc，pwp，跳蛋，舌交，口交请注意避雷。
Relationships: 老番茄/Lexburner
Kudos: 34





	你想开点

**Author's Note:**

> attention：  
> ooc，pwp，跳蛋，舌交，口交  
> 请注意避雷。

“茄哥，你想开点，我们这是录节目，官方的，要上电视的啊！”  
“没事儿，我问过了，今天是排练，而且昨天是谁跟我说的什么都可以做？是不是输不起啊老蕾？”  
“那还有录vlog的人呢……而且你这个一码归一码的，我们好好排练完，排完我随你怎么样。”  
“你老这么说，这次已经没有任何回旋的余地了好吧，快点，塞进去。”  
lex看着手上粉嫩的跳蛋，耳朵根都红透了。他和老番茄上次玩游戏非要赌，老番茄赢了让他做什么都行，结果不知道为什么老番茄一下来了劲，愣是赢了游戏。lex都已经做好晚上睡不着觉的准备了，结果老番茄居然没有对自己肆意妄为，而是保留了惩罚，说有机会再说。lex千算万算，没算到这个老番茄居然敢这么跟自己玩大的。  
他lex一辈子没用过情趣道具，现在居然要戴着这个往别人面前跑？老番茄看他迟迟下定不了决心，便去锁上了更衣间的门，从lex手中把那个粉红的小玩意夺了过来：“那我帮你，老蕾，你转过身去。”  
lex看着老番茄完全没有要撤回惩罚的意思，认命的背过去，俯下身，用两手撑着桌子。  
老番茄把lex的西服拉了上去，两只手环着lex的腰，即将知道自己要被做什么的lex身体变得极其敏感，连西装布料蹭过皮肤的感觉也让他心里发痒。lex的身材偏瘦，老番茄很容易就将西装裤褪至膝下，皮肤暴露在空气中，被老番茄体温触碰过的地方都格外火辣。终于脱下了最后一层遮羞布，露出了因为紧张而微颤的穴口。  
老番茄已经很熟悉这具身体了，他已侵犯过这个小穴无数个夜晚，但无论如何操弄，lex的穴口总是可以恢复得那么紧致。  
“怎么才可以让我把你操松呢……”老番茄喃喃自语道，lex处于高度紧张状态，没有听清，下意识问了句：“你在说什……啊！”  
lex以为老番茄会用手指，却没想到侵入自己体内的是老番茄的软舌，肉壁感受着舌头的柔软和热度，以及模拟性器的抽插动作，让lex一下就软了腰。  
被用舌头操穴的lex在意识还尚存理智的时候连忙把裤子踢掉，怕自己不停分泌的肠液打湿了裤子，一会儿不好出镜。lex刚要在老番茄的舌交所带来的快感中走向高潮的时候，老番茄却退了出去。lex眼神迷离的看向老番茄，老番茄已经起了身，似乎不打算继续做下去。lex难受极了，转过身直接把手探到了老番茄的性器上，放软了语气，做着诱人的表情，努力地诱惑老番茄：“给我……好哥哥求你了……”性欲折磨得lex已经管不上这么多，他现在只想让后穴得到满足。  
老番茄咽了口口水，性器被撩拨得微硬，却还是忍了下来，低头给了lex一个吻。lex很积极地搂住了他的脖子，努力地施展自己的吻技，正在唇舌缠绵的时候，lex冷不丁被一个冰冷的硬物侵入了后穴。  
lex被吓得浑身一激灵，他知道老番茄把什么塞进了他体内。  
“不要……拿出来……我不要这个……”lex难受极了，身体还没有从刚才的快感中缓过来，双腿发软的挂在老番茄身上。他试图撒娇来博取男人的同情，但似乎都是徒劳，只得到了男人笑着的回应：“相信我，你这样看起来要比平时更性感，你的观众会喜欢的。”  
论恶劣，两人是不相上下的，但是这次老番茄的恶劣程度简直远超任何一次。他甚至体贴的为自己擦净了腿间，还拿出了备用的内裤，这真是一次有预谋的陷害——lex看着老番茄像伺候小孩一样给没力气的自己穿裤子，屈辱地想到。  
体内不仅有一个微微颤动的跳蛋，还有被挑起来的欲火攒动着lex的内心。一出门遇到某幻，居然还被问是不是太热了脸怎么那么红，lex开玩笑说自己跑过来的，过会儿就好了。  
老番茄被人拉去聊天，lex幽怨地看着他和别人聊得开心。老番茄绝对是一个优秀的情人，他足够体贴也足够懂事，情商够高也不会添乱，在性事上更是无可挑剔，lex的身体已经被调教的可以只靠后穴就能达到高潮，有的时候还会被做晕过去。但是时不时那种恶劣的行为也让人十分头疼，这货远没有看起来那么纯良。比如上次让自己穿情趣内衣出门，还特地去服装店给自己挑衣服，两个人一起进的更衣室差点就优衣库了；还有一次搞强奸play，蒙着lex的眼睛一言不发就把他上了，lex当时也确认不了是不是老番茄，还真被吓着了，整整一周没让老番茄上床，老番茄也被lex又踢又抓又咬挨了一身伤。  
虽然lex以牙还牙也干了不少缺德事儿，好像他们每一次情趣都肯定会让一方充满苦痛。  
排练前up们都在随意的聊天，lex难得没怎么说话，假装低头玩着手机。这期间，渐渐熟悉了体内的跳蛋的频率，低档的跳蛋仿佛只是在按摩lex的穴道，没有lex想的这么难受，甚至特意夹着后穴调整了跳蛋的位置，让它不偏不倚地按摩着自己的前列腺。这时候的lex完全没有意识到自己把自己推到了什么个危险的境地。并且为了挑衅老番茄，lex还收起了手机又开始和人到处聊天，简直在加速自己的死亡。  
就在一个女up偷偷的过来要签名的时候，lex刚笑着回应，体内的跳蛋却突然加大了频率。lex瞬间闭了嘴，面部表情也僵硬了起来，女孩不知道发生了什么，看到lex突然的态度转变，还以为自己做错了什么。lex咬着牙，也没心思打圆场，直接说自己有事先离开一下，转身要去厕所，结果又被中国boy拉走去和别人聊天，现在lex每走一步就仿佛身处地狱。跳蛋高速刺激着自己的前列腺，lex已经感受腿间开始慢慢濡湿，早已经熟悉了性爱的身体轻易地进入了状态。一被中国boy拉过去，一群人看着自己，lex强颜欢笑地打了个招呼，被boy调侃是不是没睡醒怎么不会说话了，lex也没法怼回去，傻笑了两下。谁都想不到西装革履的男人体内竟然含着一个跳蛋，lex感受着跳蛋在体内的颤动和给自己带来的快感，以及众目睽睽下的背德感，一下把自己推至了高潮。中国boy突然问道为什么lex脸这么红，lex连忙接下话茬捂着嘴，说自己不太舒服，连忙去了厕所，老番茄见状也跟了过去。  
太羞耻了，居然因为被人看着兴奋到了高潮。lex在厕所隔间夹着腿，不停地喘息着，他回忆着老番茄的手法，挑逗着自己身上的敏感点，让自己完全沉浸在快感中。lex从来没这么憋屈的高潮过，生理泪水都被逼了出来。就在lex又要高潮的时候，赶过来的老番茄从外面拧开了锁，吓得lex瞬间又没了感觉。老番茄锁上了门，lex拽着老番茄的领带，把头埋在老番茄的颈窝里，带着哭腔乞求着他好歹让自己舒舒服服射出来一次。老番茄也没有料到lex会哭出来，一时间乱了阵脚，说我可以帮你，但你要知道跳蛋要到咱们排练完后才可以拿出来，高潮了一次后你肯定更难受。lex哪儿还顾得上这么多，老番茄还没说完就被lex吻住了唇，lex在亲吻中哭着求老番茄让自己解放。老番茄也不负所望，蹲下腰去解开了lex的腰带和裤链，含住了lex的性器。  
lex被温热的口腔包裹，不禁爽得呻吟出了声。要知道老番茄不经常给自己口交的，自己为了戏弄老番茄反倒是给他口了很多次，每次看他在自己口腔里不情不愿的射出来都很有趣，尤其是在吞精后他脸真的会红得跟个番茄一样的时候就更好玩了。但lex却对口交耐受力极差，基本光是想想老番茄给他口他就能湿的程度。  
lex忍不住动起了腰部将性器送到喉咙深处，看到老番茄皱了眉更是有了报复的快感。老番茄看出来蕾丝的坏心眼，用舌头刺激着性器的敏感点，让lex逐渐腰软了下来。lex失去了抵抗力，感受着自己的性器被老番茄反复品尝，任人宰割的感觉让他更加兴奋，性器又在老番茄口内变大了一圈。老番茄动了坏心思，一下把跳蛋档调到最高，lex尖叫了一声，没有几秒竟然直接射了出来。老番茄松了口，lex高潮过后的后穴还在被跳蛋折磨，缩在老番茄怀里哼哼唧唧苦不堪言。lex敢发誓今天之后他一个月内都不会想再次经历性事了。  
老番茄看着lex的惨状，连忙把跳蛋档度调了回来，lex这才松了口气。“老蕾，这是你最快的一次高潮。”老番茄嘴上还不忘调侃lex，隐藏台词分明是说他的身体越来越下流了。lex咬牙切齿地说：“下次就该把这玩意放你里面！你别被我逮着了我跟你说老番茄。”老番茄连忙毫无诚意的求饶，又带着安慰性质地亲了亲他的眼角，说下次真不敢了。lex翻了个白眼，没力气开口回他，下次不敢，换个花样还敢呗。  
但lex也确实觉得自己的身体越来越敏感，这也是没办法的，自从两人交往后，忙的话一周三次，一个人有空的话一周七次，如果两人都有空的话可以一天七次不吃饭不下床，lex直播的时候也会发出一些自己都难以理解的奇怪的叫声。还是回头和老番茄商量商量好了，自己好歹奔三的人了，体力也确实跟不上他……lex偷偷在自己心里的小本里记上了，尽管八成会因为自己架不住老番茄的撒娇而抗议失败。

老番茄说得对，他开始后悔在厕所头脑发热解放了自己。高潮过后的肠壁格外的脆弱，禁不起一点挑逗，更何况是那个不停震动的小玩意儿。现在哪怕是最低档，lex都无法做到像一开始那样无动于衷了。尤其是落座后，无论用什么坐姿lex都觉得难以适应体内的异物，自己动作频繁得让邻座向自己投来了关爱的目光。lex抬眼看了一眼老番茄的位置，大部分活动时两人都会坐在一起，但这次官方有特殊安排，两人才难得分开了。lex反倒庆幸自己离老番茄足够远，以自己现在的状态，根本不知道自己脑子一热能干出什么事儿来，当众求欢感觉也是有可能的。不停地有粉丝过来和他聊天，而他怕被老番茄看到再被报复，都是搪塞了几句便不再多说。老番茄似乎很满意自己的表现，冲着lex笑了一下，lex则是翻了个白眼，懒得理他。  
——太幼稚了，虽然自己根本没资格说别人幼稚。  
作为b站具有相当影响力的大up主，每次上台讲几句是在所难免的，而lex最怕的也是这一环，而且他严重怀疑老番茄就是为了想看他在众人面前出丑才来的这一出，或者满足他一些不好说出口的奇怪性癖。  
lex感觉头昏昏沉沉的，体内又开始习惯了那个小东西的频率，但这次lex再也不敢让它碰到一些偏激的地方了，简直是自杀行为。  
——起码熬过讲话再说。  
lex的体内也渴望着被满足，马上被什么粗硬的东西贯穿自己，狠狠地满足自己，然而现在还不是时候。都怪老番茄那个变态——lex越想越不是滋味，很恨地看了好几眼坐在前面的老番茄。  
终于开始了正式彩排，为了节省时间，每个人也都只是在台上停留了大概两三分钟就离开了，老番茄上台的时候，特意调大了频率，lex差点没忍住呻吟出声，拼命地捂住了自己的嘴。lex的目光却因为灯光和人群，下意识追向了老番茄在的地方，很多人都看着他在舞台上的演出，却不知道他对自己的伴侣做出了怎样残忍的事。  
——把这种事爆出去老番茄马上就能身败名裂，真的。  
在老番茄下台后，频率又回到了最小那一档，lex不禁害臊地想着，这个人是不是只是单纯想让他看着自己就激动。  
终于到了lex，然而最糟糕的情况果然发生了，从上台的时候开始，体内震动的幅度开始逐渐增强了。  
难以启齿的地方被玩具玩弄的越来越凶狠，lex觉得自己流的水简直比今天他一天喝的还要多。努力地夹紧穴口，希望不断分泌的肠液不会打湿自己的西装。lex强撑着微笑上了台，但他视线已经开始模糊，脸颊也攀上了红晕。他看着台下，清晰的感受到无数视线像他投过来，打扮得亮丽的他后穴却含着情趣玩具，不断增强的震感更加清晰的提醒着自己此时的行为多么的淫荡。lex努力地回忆着自己到底该说什么，他甚至不知道该做什么反应，他内心渴望跟随着跳蛋一起攀上快感的巅峰，却又想若无其事的走完流程，无论怎么选都显得自己的身体多么的下流。他语无伦次的时候，工作人员开始犹豫要不要打断现场，lex无助的看向了老番茄，在目光交汇的那一刻，老番茄将频率推到了最高——  
“碰——”一声巨响，话筒坠落在地，lex也一下瘫坐在了地上。现场一下变得混乱起来，几个离得近的工作人员连忙上前查看情况，发现lex浑身无力，脸颊潮红，喘着粗气，以为是发烧了，架起来要带去医务室。lex被激得不敢说话，怕发出的声音太奇怪被人怀疑，从牙缝里挤出来个“谢谢”，也还是格外的性感，架着人的小哥一下红了半边耳朵。  
花少北和老番茄一起上来查看情况，不知情的花少北焦急地问要不要过去陪一下，一下被老番茄拦住，笑着说我去就够了，你们一会儿还得继续排。  
花少北还是想去，结果被一边观察情况的中国boy拉了回来，嘴里念叨着人家小情侣调情你跟着参什么热闹？

lex被抬上了床，言辞义正地推拒了去医院看看的要求，说自己躺会儿就好。工作人员也不好说什么，那边手头还有工作，也就纷纷离开了。  
lex把自己蒙在被子里，将手探向了后穴，拉着线一下把在自己体内逍遥许久的玩具拔了出来，啵地一声水声响起，自己的后穴如女子潮吹般涌出了汨汨水流，然后愤愤地扔在了地上。  
老番茄一进来看到的景象就是地上一个湿漉漉的跳蛋和把自己蒙在被子里的lex。老番茄小心翼翼地探了过去，问了问lex还好吗，lex声音颤抖地问了句是不是老番茄，老番茄连忙认下，下一刻lex就把床单掀开。lex早把自己扒得只剩下衬衫，就等着老番茄过来救场了。因为气愤和委屈，lex两眼湿漉漉地看着老番茄嗔道：“还不快过来干我！”  
lex是真的生气了，老番茄自然理亏。虽然早就料到了这个局面，但是看到厚脸皮的lex难得吃瘪也格外的让人兴奋。  
“你别急啊，我这边硬不起来你也没辙不是。”老番茄话刚说完，就被老蕾一下拉过去，按在了床上。lex骑在老番茄的胯上，手法娴熟地解开了老番茄的裤子，半挺的性器暴露了老番茄刚才的谎言。lex抽了抽嘴角，两手撑在老番茄的头两边，欺身压下去戏谑地看着他：“可以啊，茄哥，在台上看我被你折磨得要死要活你是不是很兴奋啊，啊？让我在众人面前被你这个小东西操是不是很高兴啊，嗯？还硬不起来，你下面这个东西可比你诚实多了。”说着lex用自己的穴口磨蹭起了老番茄的性器。  
老番茄被撩拨的也红了半张脸，吞咽了一下唾沫，抚摸上了lex的小腹说道：“难得的机会，我躺着不动，给你当一次按摩棒如何？”lex眯了眯眼，笑了出来：“哦，合着你想我坐上来自己动呗？”老番茄做出了无辜的表情：“我只是把主动权给你而已。”lex懒得和他斗嘴皮子，反正他也吵不过他。  
恭敬不如从命，lex憋了口气，让肉棒对准了自己的穴口，缓慢的沉下腰坐了下去。性器在刚才lex说话的时候已经被抚摸得足够大了，再加上老番茄的尺寸足够傲人，在进入的一瞬间，lex就发出了满足的喟叹。从情欲被撩拨起来的一开始，lex就已经无比的期待着被真正进入的这一刻。后穴已经被刚才过于刺激的游戏蹂躏得足够柔软且敏感，lex一点点吞下老番茄的性器，一边夹紧穴道感受着体内的巨物，现在的他仿佛都可以细数上面的青筋。由老番茄主导的性爱虽然很舒服也很满足，但总是有些激烈的，按他的话来讲都是自己太撩人的错。lex则不那么急躁，他更愿意让性器充分开拓自己，再渐渐加快节奏。但今天的他也有些按耐不住，好不容易到手的主动权也在被完全进入的那一刻转手让人了：“不行卧槽我太累了，快点狠狠地操我，妈的难受死了。”  
他们之间的前戏已经足够长了，现在lex只想让这个罪魁祸首用他的性器好好补偿他。老番茄嘴上不饶人的说着老蕾这可是你说的，一边把两人之间倒了个个儿，让lex跪趴在床上。这个姿势可以让老番茄进入的更深，lex已经彻底没了力气，絮絮叨叨地念着什么，老番茄凑上去听还被咬了一口耳朵：“你快点干我！”  
已经被再三提出要求，老番茄也无法拒绝了。下一秒就开始了lex苛求已久的大开大合地操干，每一次撞击都直奔主题，撞在lex的那一点上，让忍耐许久的lex终于可以自在的浪叫起来。性欲被满足的极大满足感和快感如潮涌一般刺激着lex的大脑，这种如释重负的快乐远超他们之前经历的任何一次性爱。lex不断地挺腰配合着老番茄占有自己，用恨不得与对方合二为一的力气去亲吻拥抱对方。lex开始口不择言地说着荤话，让在这方面脸皮不够厚的老番茄面红耳赤的，连在体内的性器都涨大了不少，这反而更刺激了lex。lex的感知里只剩下了老番茄在自己体内猛烈的抽插，他意识模糊的已经数不清自己被操射了几次，最后颤颤巍巍的小东西只能吐出透明的液体，lex甚至觉得自己已经被操到失禁了。后来在老番茄的一次内射中，lex终于彻底失去了意识，晕在了爱人的怀里。

等lex醒过来的时候，彩排早就结束了，自己倚在老番茄的箭头，坐着出租车往家赶。  
“你醒了？”第一时间感受到伴侣的异常，老番茄问道。lex揉了揉眼睛，等到找回意识的时候，发现自己浑身仿佛被碾过一样酸痛，不禁发出了一声呻吟。  
lex气得偏过头咬了老番茄一口，老番茄打着哈哈没有还手，任由lex泄愤。  
“没被人发现吧……”lex有些忧愁地说道，由于太过刺激，自己好像也干了很多不得了的事，没被人发现的可能性已经有点微乎其微的。  
老番茄咳嗽了两声，说：“一部分工作人员……他们说会帮我们保密的。”  
lex觉得面部发烫，咬牙切齿地说道：“以后我再跟你玩这种东西我就是傻逼！”


End file.
